


paralysis

by petemikey



Series: chronicles of the 'runners [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Im sorry about this, M/M, the frerard doesnt have a large part but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Gerard uses Mikey's name is when his little brother is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paralysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cemetery_driven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/gifts).



> you write so much shit for people, and you never get anything back.
> 
> i hope this is ok, ily  
> xobecky
> 
> (im sorry about the angst, but dangerdays!au's where mikey dies are v fun)

"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING, MIKEY!" Gerard screams at him from the front of the Trans Am. That's the first tme he's said Mikey's name in about about a year but he doesn't /care/, because there's a Draculoid in the distance aiming at him.

Mikey looks back at him, and his last word is him trying to shout his brother's name. He doesn't finish it though 'cause by that time the bullet's gone straight through him. The drac that fired the shot is gone by the time Mikey's body hits the scrappy ground of Route Guano.

Gerard hits the break as hard he can, and Frank and Ray lurch forward. Gerard's holding the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white and starting to sweat. His face is completely straight until he gets to Mikey's side.

He knows really that he's dead, but it's not until Gerard puts his hand on his brother's chest that he realises. He crumples onto the floor with one hand over the entrance wound, and one on Mikey's shoulder and makes this tortured scream which turns into a whimper. Gerard presses the side of Mikey's 'GOOD LUCK' helmet to get the visor to come up, and he can't even look.

Frank has to crawl over and push his eyelids down whilst Gerard sits on the ground shaking with one hand over his mouth.

His little brother was just /killed/.

"Oh my God Mikes. What have they done?" Gerard chokes on his words. He can't even function. He's just stuck there unable to do anything.

Frank and Ray are both trying not to cry. You can see it in their constant blinking and the way they keep swallowing down emotion. They need to be strong for Gerard if not for themselves.

"Frank." Gerard whispers.

Frank comes over to him, and the red head curls up into his best friend. Ray's getting the remains of the bike into the trunk.

"It'll be okay, Party." Frank murmurs and strokes Gerard's hair.

"Call me by my name, Frankie. I'm not keeping up this fucking façade after my brother's just.. just.."

"It's fine, Gee. You don't need to say anything." Now Frank's crying, and he can't help it. Mikey was his best friend too.

"Oh my God Frank, they fucking killed my brother. I'm going find those mother fuckers and kill them myself." Frank knows this'll pass. Gerard's getting himself angry so he can forget about it all.

"Hush, babe. We'll get through this; we always do." Frank tells him, and he can feel Gerard nodding.

Frank knows what's going to happen now. So does Ray.

There's no way Gerard's going to get through this without relapsing. They all know that, and without meds who knows if he'll get through. The depression'll eat him up and swallow him whole and as long as there are reminders of Mikey, he'll be at risk. God forbid they run into any members of Fall Out Boy.

They're a fucking wreck right now; Mikey's dead body is on the floor, Gerard's sobbing into Frank, Frank's crying himself whilst trying to comfort his boyfriend, and Ray. Ray is being Ray.

The future looks bleak, but they'll get through this if it's the last fucking thing they do.

**Author's Note:**

> bloop i hope that was ok


End file.
